Episode 8336 (5th March 2014)
Plot Izzy and Anna can tell from Gary and Owen's behaviour that something's wrong. The men tell them the truth about Gary attacking Phelan and Phelan's threat to them. Sally is pleased to hear that Sophie has quit work at the homeless shelter. Tina is pleased when Peter books a hotel room for them tonight. Owen decides to cut all ties with Phelan. Eileen is preoccupied with Liz and Tony, telling Deirdre she doesn't like Liz meddling in Tony and Jason's relationship. Deirdre invites Eileen and Liz to the bistro to prevent a falling out. Owen tells Phelan he's pulling out of their deal, threatening to tell the police it was self defence if he reports Gary for assault. Peter spins a story to Carla about having to support a friend who has fallen off the wagon, but she finds out about the hotel reservation when she answers his phone. She's thrilled with his romantic gesture. Phelan shows Owen and Gary footage from the building site's CCTV showing the attack, and tells them he wants to revise the terms of their agreement. Refusing to be blackmailed, Owen threatens to tell the police he's a front for a bankrupt, but Phelan tells him everything is in Valerie's name. He demands they finish the mill project for a basic wage and no profit. Maddie calls at the Corner Shop and kisses Sophie again. They agree to see each other. Eileen meets Deirdre and Liz at the bistro, where Eileen and Liz share barbed comments about Tony. Eileen warns Liz that she knows Tony won't stick around. Liz accuses her of being jealous and walks out when Eileen advises her to get shot of him. Tina is upset when Carla brags about her wonderful husband. Peter promises to make it up to her. Owen reluctantly agrees to Phelan's terms. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tom - Luke Harris (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Mill conversion site Notes *This episode was shown at the earlier time of 7.00pm to accommodate an England vs Denmark friendly which was shown immediately after this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Owen and Gary decide to pull their money out of the mill project, but when they tell Phelan, he laughs and shows them the CCTV footage of Gary beating him up; Peter and Tina's plans for a night together in a hotel are scuppered; Deirdre arranges lunch at The Bistro with Liz and Eileen, but her two guests end up arguing about Tony; and Maddie calls in at the shop to see Sophie and surprises her with a kiss. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,290,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns